Why?
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: So much can happen in a second. You can catch a bad guy, interragate a suspect. You can share a kiss, you can find your soul mate. In a second all you know can come crashing down around you. Leaving you to ask...Why?


**A.N hey peoples! i got this idea a week before christmas and i decided to write it. I'm sorry to all my A Heart's Desire readers i've been having a really big writers block with this chapter, but the good thing is it's almost done! ^-^ well enjoy my new story Why? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters, i am just borrowing them to make a story i hope you will like.**

Chapter 1: Why?

_Crunch…Crunch…Crunch _came the sound of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's shoes as he walked through the freshly fallen snow. A seldom look on his face as he walked to his destination, wishing… no _hoping _all of this was a dream. He looked around at all the fallen soldiers that were buried here, at the Rosewood Cemetery. He stopped right in front of a freshly planted grave, sighing as he remembered it was all true…not just a nightmare…

On the freshly planted grave was a beautiful plaque, a whole bunch of beautiful flowers surrounding it; Tony smiled as he saw the two flags, one was the American flag, right next to it the Israeli flag. Tony's eyes shifted to the plaque, a sad smile on his face as he read the plaque.

_In Loving Memory of Ziva Talilah David._

_January 22__nd__, 1982 November 30__th__, 2010_

_A loving daughter, partner, agent, and friend._

_You will be missed greatly. _

Tony just stared, yesterday was November 30th, yesterday was the day Ziva David died.

It all happened so fast, it still left Tony's brain spinning when he thought about it. Tony sat on the ground next to her grave, not caring as the snow slowly creeped into his pants. Looking at the plaque Tony sighed, his eyes clouding over as he remembered what happened…

_It was a normal day, Tony walked in whistling a Frank Sinatra song; causing Ziva to roll her eyes as she finished her paper work. "Morning Probie, Zee-Vah!" Tony shouted happily as he sat at his desk, putting his Sig and id in his drawer. "Morning Tony," Both Ziva and McGee said as they continued to work. _

_The day passed pretty slowly, all they did was paper work. After finishing his McGee went down to Abby's lab to see how she was doing, leaving Ziva and Tony in the Bull Pen. Tony had watched Ziva throughout the day and she seemed a little pre-occupied. Like something was on her mind. "Penny for your thought?" Tony said after he was sure McGee was in the elevator on the way to Abby's. He didn't need the Probie to know he cared._

_Ziva's chocolate orbs locked with Tony's emerald ones as her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why would you pay for my thoughts?" Ziva asked, causing Tony to roll his eyes. "It's just an expression Zi; it means can you tell me what's on your mind?" "Oh," Ziva said as she thought about it. "Soooo" Tony drawled, "Can you tell me what's on your mind?" Ziva's head snapped up, her face expressionless, but her eyes…they said everything…_

_Since Tony and Ziva have been working together for over 5 years they could easily read each other, know when the other had a mask on. Growing worried Tony stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk. Placing his hands on it he leaned forward, "What's wrong Zi?" he whispered, letting his worry lace his voice. Ziva just stared at him before returning to work, saying "Nothing is wrong Tony, what would make you think that?"_

_Tony sighed, but he continued to push. "Zee-Vah" he said, elongating her name. "Please tell me what is wrong, I can help." Ziva looked up at Tony, an unreadable look in her eyes, it almost looked like…fear? And sadness? "It is nothing Tony," Ziva said again, this time her eyes pleading for Tony not to ask any more. Just as Tony was going to say something else Gibbs walked in, yelling "Dead marine at the Marina, Gear up." _

_Both Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff, walking to the elevator they heard McGee run in and grabbed his stuff also; running towards them. Tony was mad that Gibbs interrupted his conversation with Ziva, but there was nothing he could do, he would just have to talk to her later…_

_Arriving at the crime scene Gibbs shouted, "DiNozzo! Bag and tag, McGee, witness statements, David, pictures!" The three just nodded and went off to their duties. Tony looked back as he watched Ziva walk into the house where the marine was. Smiling Tony started to bag and tag evidence until he heard a large explosion. _

_Turning around he saw the house in flames, his eyes widened as he ran towards the house, screaming "ZIVAAAA!" Both Gibbs and McGee started running too, together they all ran into the building. Running from room to room they screamed Ziva's name, hoping they would hear a response. As Tony ran past a room he heard a cough, backtracking he saw Ziva lying unconscious on the floor, a large piece of shrapnel coming out of her chest. _

_Picking her up Tony screamed to Gibbs and McGee saying he found her and to call and ambulance. Once a safe way away from the house, Tony laid Ziva gently on the ground. _

"_It's going to be ok Zi, you'll be fine." Tony kept saying as he ran his hands up and down Ziva's face. Ziva cracked one of her eyes open, tiredly smiling as she raised a shaky hand to Tony's face._

"_I will miss… you Tony, you… be good." She softly said as Gibbs and McGee started running towards them. "Tell Gibbs… and McGee they …have been …great." She smiled, "Tell …Abby I will… miss her …hugs." "No Ziva no! Don't leave me now! Come on you can do it! You're a Mossad Assassin, you can do anything!" Tony shouted as her eyes slowly closed. Before they closed all the way she whispered, "I will be… watching over you." _

Tony sighed as the memory replayed in his head. When the paramedics got there they pronounced her dead at the scene, the large shrapnel in her chest the cause of death. Tony had just sat there, staring off into space as they took her body to NCIS, to Autopsy. Later that day he cried, for the first time in a long time, he cried.

To honor her Jewish heritage they buried her the next day, having a small funeral. Abby cried the whole time, holding onto Gibbs and McGee as if they were her lifeline. Jenny was next to Gibbs, tears filling her usual calm eyes as she looked at the casket that held her fallen friend. Tony had stayed in the back the whole time, just watching. Eli David came, paying his respects to his last daughter as a small tear slid down his face; he had out lived all of his children.

After the funeral everyone left, Tony tried to go home but found he couldn't. He had so many unanswered questions. So here he was, sitting next to Ziva's grave. Looking down at it he started to talk. "Hey Zi. How is it up there, in heaven? Do you miss us?" He asked softly as he looked up at the sky, trying to hold the tears that came to his eyes.

"I never thought you would die before me Zi, you always seemed so…indestructible." Tony paused as he remembered Eli, "Oh yeah, your father came to your funeral. Not to bring you back to Israel, he let you stay were you wanted to be…" Tony sighed, "He cried Zi, a tear fell down his cheek. I don't think he could believe that he outlived all his children."

Tony slowly ran his hand over the plaque as the one question that had been on his mind all day threatened to come out. Tony closed his eyes for a second before opening them, a small tear escaping his mask. "Zi, why did you die? Why did you leave the team? Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny…me…" Tony closed his eyes again, trying to stop the flow of tears.

Putting his hand on the plaque again, he let it all out. As the tears ran down his cheeks he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. Memories of Ziva passed through his brain as he saw a faint picture of Ziva in the clouds. As the tears continued to fall he whispered, "Why Ziva?"

Tony's body started to shake as his cries grew harder, "Why Zi?" He whispered once again, "…Why?"

**A.N Well i hope you guys liked it, plz tell me what you think and if i should continue it, if i do it will only be about 10-15 chapters, maybe more if i get into it. Well plz review and tell me what you think. ^-^ Until next time!  
**

**Inukag4eva**


End file.
